The History of Otto Oswald
by Spice of Life
Summary: Never going to be updated because it sucks horrendously, and I wrote it when I was like, 13.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first TS fic, so GIVE ME A BREAK, that is, if it totally sucks :)  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Time Squad. If I did, I would not be feasting on a fire cracker popsicle while painting my toenails with marker. I would be feasting on many fire cracker popsicles while having someone ELSE paint my toenails with a marker. Do not sue me....I do not own anything you would want. Well, okay. I own this piece of peperoni pizza and this cool little plastic car. *eats pizza* Well, Now I own this cool little car. *Wheels fall off* ...You can have this.  
  
A/N: I just felt like writing that A/N there...made me feel important :)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
_____________________  
  
"Beep Beep Beep Beeeeeeep!"  
  
"No, Larry, I don't want those banana-nut muffins for breakfast!"  
  
"Otto! Wake up!"  
  
"No, Larry, I'm allergic to bean paste!"  
  
"OTTO!"  
  
"Wha-What?" Otto asked sleepily, falling off his bed.  
  
"Otto, we have a misson, so get your butt outta' bed, and don't call me Larry!"  
  
"Sorry Tudrussel" Otto smiled, then ran to get dressed, "What was that about Larry?"  
  
___________________  
  
"Okay Larry, let's hear our misson." Tudrussel said, as Larry 3000 expertly typed in the codes on the keyboard.  
  
"Okay, let's see..."Larry replied, as the computer screen lit up.  
  
"1999, Otto Osworth" Larry read, then him and Tudrussel stared at Otto.  
  
"Uh-oh." was all Otto could say.  
  
____________  
  
So, how was it? Don't just sit there wondering, it's not a rhetorical question, answer it! See that little button there? The reply one? It's calling you. Can't you hear?  
  
"Cllllllllick me. Clllllllllllick me!"  
  
It wants you to click. Don't get mad. Get glad. Then reply to my story :)  
  
If you don't reply, I will come after you with my crazed gerbils. I have to find them first though..... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sorry about the first chapter being so...short. The other chapters WILL be longer. Have no worries :) ONCE AGAIN, do not sue me, I do not own any one in this story...well, maybe people that I make up along the way just to fill in small parts, nothing big. I do own this fic though :) but, if you decide to sue me, all you will get now is this lint from my pocket.  
  
A/N: Aha! I actually have an authors not this time!...but I forget what it is at this moment...curse my short-term memory...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
_____________________  
  
"This-This can't be right." Larry muttered, typing something else into the keyboard, but the same message came up.  
  
"Well, it looks like we're going into your past bucko." Tudrussel said, punching Otto lightly on his shoulder.  
  
"Yay..." Otto said quietly, as they steeped inside the portal.  
  
Larry, still muttering, opened a part of his left arm, and pushed in the year. They were gone in a flash of light.  
  
___________________  
  
New York City, New York, 1999  
  
A young boy sat in his crumbling room that he shared with 5 other children. There was only 2 beds, a chair made out of rickety-wooden poles, and a dull light bulb hanging from the ceiling furnishing the room. The walls were falling apart, the floor had no rug, and the ceiling looked like it might fall in at any second.  
  
"Otto!" An older lady shouted into the room, "Get downstairs RIGHT NOW! It's lunch time!"  
  
Otto threw his History book aside, and scurried down the broken stairs into the lunch room. He sat down at the crooked table, as another elderly woman handed him a bowl full of what apeared to be oatmeal. He wasn't quite sure though, but he was hungry. His next meal wouldn't be until tomorow, this time of day. He dipped his finger into the mess, and licked it clean. He didn't really care how it tasted, as long as it was food.  
  
A few minutes later, he was back up in his room, while every one else was outside. He heard footsteps coming up to his room. He threw the book under his torn and holey grey blanket, and tried to act like he was just getting something from his room quick.  
  
"What's this?" The same older lady as before yelled, barging into his room, "Why aren't you outside you little runt?"  
  
"I w-was just.."  
  
She grabbed his arm and dangled him in the air, 'I've told you before you stupid boy, YOU GO OUTSIDE WITH EVERYONE ELSE!" She hissed at him, and threw him across the room.  
  
"Now, get out there." She said, and left.  
  
_________________________  
  
"Where are we?" Tudrussel asked, staring at the run-down building in front of them where they had been transported.  
  
"Home." Otto replied simply. He didn't want to go in, not ever again.  
  
__________  
  
You know how it works, the button calls for you, you call back (if you're insane. Like me. I talk back to it.), then you click it. You type in a reply, and I make happy sounds. Unless they're flames. Then I will point at you and laugh. Then I will use it to make a campfire, and catch my sandals on fire...again... 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I feel loved! XD Keeeeeep reviewing!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
___________________  
  
"According to my database, this is only a day before we found Otto" Larry informed them, as they started towards the building. They noticed that Otto wasn't budging.  
  
"Come on sport, we have to go check up on ya' make sure everything's okay and whatnot." Tudrussele said.  
  
"I don't want to go in there." Otto said, his glasses sprayed with rainwater, it was pouring out.  
  
"Otto, you need to get out of this rain, it's freezing out here." Larry told him.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Otto, we're going inside." Larry commanded, pointing to the building.  
  
"Wait a second," Tudrussle said, "Maybe it's not such a good idea to bring the kid in there. Won't everyone in there notice that there's 2 of 'im?"  
  
"You're right." Larry pondered, "But he can't stay out here in the rain. Why don't we just bring him in with us, and make sure that no one see's him?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Tudrussle declared, as he and Larry headed in, Otto following reluctantly.  
  
________________________  
  
"What 'er we looking for Lar?" Tudrussle asked.  
  
"Otto, I guess. Something's wrong, or else we wouldn't be here." Larry answered, "Now, Otto, where would you be?"  
  
Otto didn't say anything.  
  
"Otto, don't you WANT to find out what's wrong? If we don't, when we go back to the Space Station we might find out that you're not there! Do you want that?" Larry asked Otto, staring right into his face. Otto squirmed.  
  
"No--"  
  
He was cut off by a lady screeching, "Otto? Where are you!!?"  
  
Larry and Tudrussle ducked into a room quick, but Otto didn't make it in time.  
  
"Otto Osworth, what are you doing??? It's time to eat!!" She yelled, and grabbed him by the shoulder. 


End file.
